new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cream Sandwich
Ice Cream Sandwich (also known as Andy) is the fourth character in Lawl Assault. Entrance Tumble Down Stairs Andy tumbles down a staircase into the battlefield before it disappears. Special Moves Neutral B - Spiders Are Weak to Doors Andy picks up a door and attempts to throw it at a spider that just spawned on the stage. Of course, the door can be thrown further if the B button is held longer. If the spider survives from the door that was thrown at it, it’ll stay on stage for a while before running away. The spider doesn’t really do anything other than just moving across the stage at a fast pace. If the opponent attacks the spider, the spider will jump on and attack the opponent’s face before running away. The spider can also be killed with anything huge it cannot escape from. If there is already a spider on stage when B is pressed, that exact spider will scurry out of sight. Side B - Trebuchet Andy calls from a trebuchet which appears in front of him. When the opponent comes in contact with the trebuchet’s pouch, they’ll be launched by the trebuchet. This also includes Andy himself; he’s also a flying hitbox when he’s in contact. In mid-air, the trebuchet launches Andy across the stage. The trebuchet is great for small set ups. Any projectile or assist character will be launched by the trebuchet nevertheless. With a low damage rate, the opponent will be thrown onto the ground; once that opponent falls on the ground they’ll take minimum damage. With a higher damage rate, the opponent will be launched in the air. The counterweight also has a small hitbox. If there is already another trebuchet on stage, the other one disappears immediately. Up B - Dunk Andy makes a big jump in the air and throws a basketball as he descends from his jump while a falling basket is summoned during this move. After the initial jump, Andy is put into freefall. Andy doesn’t deal damage when he jumps though. The basketball that Andy throws deals minor damage, and the basketball can also be bounced back by opponents. The basket that Andy just summoned stays on stage for a few seconds, and another one cannot be summoned if there is already another one out. In mid-air, the basket won’t be summoned. The summoned basket causes opponents to fall and even spike them. If Andy manages to dunk the basketball into the basket, a cheering crowd can be heard, though it doesn't do much. Down B - Doodles Andy draws a little doodle. Depending on which direction that was tilted from the D-pad, the doodle that Andy draws is different. *Standard - Andy draws a crudely-drawn person which is a multi hit. *Side - Andy draws a mini four panel comic that features his comic that plays as a shield. Once the comic panel sustains enough damage, or if 15 seconds have passed, it’ll disappear. *Down - Andy draws a pit with a sign that reads “The pit to throw terrifying people in”. It’s nothing more than an invisible wall unless Andy manages to get people in the pit. It also disappears after 15 seconds or after someone falls in. *Up - Andy draws a heart being a butt which farts afterwards, stunning opponents for a short amount of time. Additionally, if Andy has a loose item he let out from one of his specials, he can draw over them to change them. *Spider (Neutral B) - If Andy draws over a little spider, it’ll change into a big one which moves forwards slowly and deals more damage than the little spider. The spider cannot be equipped when Andy draws over it. *Trebuchet (Side B) - If Andy draws over a trebuchet, the trebuchet will turn into a car that slowly moves forwards and traps opponents inside of it. Once the car traps an opponent, the car will go off stage at a higher speed to attempt to KO that opponent. Opponents can easily escape from the car if they button mash and if they don’t have a high amount of damage. You can also hold B while drawing the car to temporarily replace the trebuchet as a new Side B: Andy drives slowly at the start then drives fast and drags any fallen opponent with him (if they’re caught) even if he is going off stage. *Basket (Up B) - If Andy draws over a basket, the basket will turn into a bounce house. Anyone can bounce on this contraption. Jump on it too much and you’ll suddenly trip in the air damaging anyone in your way while falling down. And of course, if B is held during this you can equip it as a temporary Up B. This gives Andy more of a flashy recovery that makes him float in the air while moving for a few seconds. If there is already a drawing out, Andy swings his pencil instead of doodling, dealing no damage at all and leaves him open for a short amount of time. You can cancel a drawing by shielding. Final Smash - ??? A Tumblr comment reading “i loaf you <3” by a user "hallyu-doin" appears above Andy’s head, then Andy zaps the opponents in his range to turn them into a loaf of bread. He can either eat up the loaf of bread which racks up damage or push opponents off stage to attempt to KO opponents. The player has 10 seconds to make a choice. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: AAAH! *KO Sound 2: Shucks, stop it! *Star KO: *weird squeaky sounds* *Screen KO: N/A Taunts *Up Taunt: *plays the guitar while making some sounds* *Side Taunt: *Andy gets out a cassette and plays it* *Down Taunt: *Andy gets out a box while saying in text “it’s perfect” before throwing it forwards* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: *People are seen clapping for Andy wearing a crown as he says “Woo! Yeah!”* *Option 2: *A muscular Andy pats his arm two times before saying “Drink your milk.”* *Option 3: *Andy is in his bed says “No, I’m sleeping. Please go away.” before lying down, cutting off his victory theme* *Lose Pose: *lying on the ground, crying* Category:Ice Cream Sandwich Comics Category:Lawl Assault Category:Playable Character